Room Service
by beberaggy
Summary: general yuki shuichi - first gravi fic so dont be too harsh
1. Chapter One

Title: Room Service  
  
Summary: After meeting the waiter at the hotel bar, Yuki calls for room service.  
  
The cursor continued to blink on the screen at the same place it had been since the laptop had be booted up. It continued to wait patiently for words to come, but for that, someone needed to start typing on the keys. This may sound like an easy task, but it had taken Yuki Eiri nearly four hours to get this far – which was basically nowhere. His novel had hit a wall and he was finding it impossible to continue.  
  
He knew the plot, it was all there in his mind, but he could not seem to get it to link together smoothly, which disturbed him. This had never happened before. Writing was the one thing which can so naturally to him and didn't seem like a chore. He had tried to force himself to write something to rid himself of this feeling of defeat, but the cursor was just taunting him, drawing his eyes to the page to point out once again the fact that he hadn't managed to write a single word.  
  
Closing the lid, he slid his chair back and placed his head in his hand. Long strands of blonde hair hung down in front of his face helping to hide the infuriating black box from his sight which still seemed to be gloating at him.  
  
He reached out and took a small crumpled packet from his desk only to find a few flakes of loose tobacco in the bottom. He already knew he was out of beer, but to be without cigarettes as well, "Someone up there really doesn't like me."  
  
He had been in his hotel room since arriving and hadn't changed but he still had a shirt on which looked smart enough in his reasoning. Replacing the packet, he swapped it for the silver slim line lighter which he placed in his pocket, along with the swipe card for his room before making his way down to the hotel lobby.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Stepping into the bar area, Eiri breathed in the smoky atmosphere left by the previous customers that were now long gone. Glanced around the perimeter of the seating area, he noted the few people that were scattered about the place, but the size of the place made them hardly noticeable. He was glad to see hardly anyone around; he couldn't stand having to make idle chit-chat, especially about his books.  
  
The lights were dim, and soft jazz music played, filling the room. He chose to collect some cigarettes at the machine before placing himself by the bar. He had barely sat down when he placed a fresh cigarette between his lips. Lifting the lighter towards his mouth, he had time to call for a double JD on ice before his phone rang.  
  
The whole time, he never once lifted his eyes to look at the barman he called out to. The barman however, could not take his eyes off him, angered at the customer's rudeness.  
  
"First off, remember there is such a thing as a time difference between countries... I know I'm still up but that's not the point... Look, Mika, I don't know when it'll be finished. I'll talk to you when you're back from England... No... Listen..."  
  
Eiri sighed and after a few seconds stated, "I'm hanging up" and he flipped his phone shut.  
  
Taking his drink, he down it in one and slid the glass back across the bar. The younger man, taking this as a hint for another drink, refilled the glass. As he pasted it back, young and naive as he was, he decided to give this man his two cents worth.  
  
"You shouldn't treat people like that!" His comment was greeted with an icy glare before the owner of them stood up, taking his drink with him, and walked out the bar.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
"Shuichi!... Shuichi?..." Another barman had appeared from out back holding a crate of bottles. The boy in front of him released a sigh from his lips as he slumped his body against a post conveniently positioned next to him. Finally seeing some sort of reaction from Shuichi, the newly arrived male put down the obviously heavy crate.  
  
"I thought I asked you to start restocking the fridges. I can't do it all for you, you know."  
  
"Hiro...?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
The differences between the two work mates were numerous, and could be more obviously noticed as the two stood close to each other. Hiro was taller than his friend and had his long red hair up to meet uniform regulations. It was clear Shuichi paid much less attention to the hotel's policies as strands of his unruly pink hair fell over his face. His uniform, even though correct, was also more on the messy side, adding to the scruffy look his hair had already created.  
  
"There was this guy in here a while back... he was such a jerk. Impolite, arrogant, angry at me for no reason at all – and... I... well..."  
  
"Well what? Some customers are like that, we just have to deal with them and treat them like everyone else."  
  
"But, it wasn't like that. I told him I didn't like his attitude, well in so many words, and he just glared at me." Hiro looked across to his friend who was obviously trouble by the event, even though he personally could not see what the fuss was about.  
  
"Don't get hung up on it, he probably won't even remember the incident."  
  
"But I can't get it out of my head. Those eyes... even though he scolded at me, I can't stop thinking about how powerful they were."  
  
Hiro was surprised to see Shuichi actually being serious for once and joked, "Is this why you refused that gorgeous chick earlier that tried to slip you her room key?" He chucked slightly at the thought of he friend falling for a guy who hadn't even been civil with him.  
  
Shuichi however, did not lash out at his friend for suggesting such a thing.  
  
"I don't know... maybe."  
  
Hiro's laugh abruptly stopped.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Shuichi knew he had never been attracted to any one of the same sex before, but now he thought about, the females he had spent time hadn't really left any impact on him either. He couldn't think of any other reason why he reacted so strongly to that man's gaze. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Room Service  
  
The next day, Shuichi rushed to work after a restless night. However, even though he had been awake for hours, he was still running towards the hotel to make it there in time. As he rushed through the side doors, he ran into the last person her wanted to see – his manager.  
  
"S.. sorry sir. I..."  
  
Before he could even make up an excuse that he hadn't used before, he noticed that his manager, who was normally calmly watching over the everyday ciaos of the hotel, was actually part of the panic today and was too busy to even notice Shuichi.  
  
"How could the order be messed up! Fix it, somebody, anybody! Where have all the waiters gone now? Oi! You, ... you, with the pink hair..."  
  
"Huh?" Shuichi turned around after failing to sneak out to find a tray shoved into his hand.  
  
"Take this to room 327, and make it quick, it's already late!"  
  
"But..." Shuichi wanted to point out that he wasn't a waiter and needed to make it to the bar but his manager had already pushed him into an elevator.  
  
Reaching the right room, he tapped in the door, "Room service."  
  
After no response, he swiped his key card and let himself in, "Hello?"  
  
Stepping slowly into the room, he looked around cautiously for the inhabitant. It was one of the largest suites in the hotel; with a huge living room leading out onto a balcony that over looked the city. The view was amazing but Shuichi had seen it dozens of times before, when he used to work for room service. He grumbled at the thought of returning to his old job, especially now as a barman he got to work with Hiro.  
  
Placing the tray on the breakfast bar, Shuichi walked round the room to the coffee table by the sofa. Hearing the shower running he knew he had some time to kill so he sat himself down, with his eyes instantly drawn to the open laptop in front of him. A document was already opened on it and Shuichi instinctively started reading.  
  
The story was interrupted as the laptop lid was slammed shut. Shuichi's eyes shot up to meet with a familiar glare. The confused emotions that had haunted him all night were now returning. His ears filled with the sound of intense thumping from his heart which could have been caused by the shock of being found snooping, but it was more likely due to the fact that a nicely toned chest was exposed in front of him as the loose shirt was not yet done up.  
  
Hormones ran riot as Shuichi's body instantly reacted to the sight in front of him. Blood rush to his head, making his face glow slightly red and his voice stuttered as he tried to draw his attentions away from the thought running through his head.  
  
"I... I... brought up your breakfast."  
  
Yuki walked over to the breakfast bar and look at the food. It was all perfectly set out and steam was still rising off of the bacon. However, Yuki turned away from it and went to light up a cigarette.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"Well... I..." Why was he still there? He was suppose to wait to make sure the order was up to the customer's satisfaction and then return back downstairs, but he hadn't moved from his position on the sofa.  
  
"Your writing is really good." Shuichi's tempt to change the subject once again was ignored.  
  
"Do you like writing? I write some stuff too, mostly songs though. I like the thought of touching people with my music. Hopefully one day, me and Hiro will be signed. How about you? Do you let people your work?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Yuki couldn't believe this hid, had he been hibernating for the past few months and not noticed his photograph plastered over bookshops every where?  
  
"Oh, I can understand if you don't like people reading your stuff... I was like that at first, but then once I was singing, everything just came out, and it was such a rush."  
  
"Don't you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"Huh? Should I?"  
  
Yuki looked down at the boy at see his violet eyes staring intensely back up at him. The sparkled with a childhood innocence which showed that there was no way he could be lying... he read had no idea that the person in front of him was a famous novelist.  
  
The blonde haired man was slightly angered at the thought. 'How could anyone be so oblivious to the world around him? Was he really that stupid? How could he not know who I was?'  
  
This line of thought quickly disintegrated as he started to feel slightly refreshed to finally find someone who wasn't just talking to him because of who he was. 'But why is he just staring at me? Is he trying to think where he recognises me from? No... his eyes aren't thinking, they're searching... watching me.'  
  
"What are you staring at?" Shuichi looked away in embarrassment, he hadn't realised how long he had just been looking at the golden eyes in front of him.  
  
Recognising the look he was getting, Yuki turned away, repulsed be they idea of a boy looking at him in that way.  
  
"Just so you know - I'm straight. I have no interest in men."  
  
Shuichi couldn't believe what he had just heard. This bloke was so full of himself that he thought everyone fancied him.  
  
"What? Why would I be interested in you? How could you even suggest that?"  
  
"I've seen that look a million time before." Yuki corned Shuichi and blocked him in by placing his hand on the wall, leaving the young boy with no place to go. His face was so close that Shuichi could feel his warm breath on his own skin, which sent tingles down his spine.  
  
"I... well... I..."  
  
No words would form in his mouth as his heart had jumped into his throat, pounding harder than ever before.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you aren't attracted to me?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Yuki leaned in closer so that his lips were practically touching Shuichi's ear. The next thing Shuichi heard was Yuki's smooth voice softly whispering, "So you don't want me to do this..."  
  
Lowering his head slightly, he gentle kissed the side of Shuichi's neck. The initial shock held Shuichi completely still, his mind trying to take all of this in. The warm lips sent goose-bumps all over his body, leaving him slightly dizzy with excitement. Unbeknown to him, Yuki emotions were running high as well. He had only meant to tease the boy, maybe scare him off by coming on so strongly, but now he found himself to be enjoying it a bit too much. Plus, the boy hadn't been scared off one bit, instead his lips let out a soft moan as his body relaxed.  
  
Disturbed by this new feeling, Yuki suddenly stopped, leaving Shuichi leaning against the wall just in order to keep himself standing.  
  
"Hey..." The sudden harsh voice brought Shuichi back to reality. "Don't you have to be somewhere?"  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Taking his head in his hands, Yuki's mind reeled over the events that had just played themselves out. Why was he feeling this? Why had that boy made such an effect on him? Was this really going to happen to him all over again? 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Room Service  
  
"Hiro... You know the other day you asked why I was so late and I told you I was sent to deliver some room service...?"  
  
His friend nodded while continuing to empty the clean glasses from the dishwasher, ready for the evening shift.  
  
"Well... It was his room."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The bloke that was here the other day, the one I told you about."  
  
"Oh, the arrogant guy... the one you've talked about non-stop since then... how could I forget?"  
  
"I think he tried to come on to me."  
  
Hiro froze in his steps and placed his full attention towards his friend.  
  
"Really? Well, what happened?"  
  
Pausing slightly, Shuichi considered whether on not he should carry on, but it had been wearing away at him for days now and he had to tell someone.  
  
"He started kissing my neck, and I don't know why, it came out of nowhere. But... since then... I can't explain how nice it felt..."  
  
"Was that the only reason? Maybe you just liked the feeling. That doesn't automatically mean you're gay... I mean, it wasn't an attraction to him was it?"  
  
"I just... I mean, before that he was just staring at me, more of the glare like he gave me the other day, and I just couldn't look away. That was before he had even come over to stand close to me."  
  
"So you think you really like this guy..."  
  
Slightly embarrassed and still trying to take it all in himself, Shuichi hung his head in shame. Noticing this though, Hiro came and placed an arm around him.  
  
"Don't worry Shu, it's nothing to be ashamed of. If that's how he makes you feel then there is nothing you or anyone can do about it. Plus, the fact that he likes you back is, well, you're lucky to have found someone that can return your feelings."  
  
"That's just it though. He just suddenly stopped and threw me out his room... and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Oh... that doesn't make much sense. I guess there's only one way to find out what's going on..."  
  
After Hiro didn't carry on, Shuichi looked up at his questionly.  
  
"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Hiro sighed. "Talk to him! Tell him how you feel."  
  
"But how can I? What would I say?"  
  
Before Hiro could respond, the pair noticed a customer had taken a seat at the bar and was waiting to order.  
  
"You...?" Shuichi gasped.  
  
"Don't mind me." Yuki grinned at the pair as they realised Hiro still had his arm around his friend. Jumping a part, Hiro bowed before returning to the glasses, leaving Shuichi to offer Yuki a drink. Being as civil and formal as possible, Shuichi asked what drink 'Sir' would like.  
  
"Don't be like that Shuichi."  
  
"Like what? I'm just doing my job?... Hey wait, how do you know my name!?"  
  
Shuichi dropped his head in disbelief and silently cursed himself for being so stupid as Yuki pointed to his staff name tag.  
  
"Double JD, on the rocks."  
  
As he filled the glass with the sweet smelling liquid, Shuichi built up all the courage he had and managed to blurt out a question as he placed the drink on the bar.  
  
"Could you read my lyrics?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yesterday, when I read that stuff, well, it was really good, and I was just wondering if you would read some of the things I wrote and give me your opinion"  
  
"So that's why... you just want me to put you in contact with a few people, pull a few strings." Yuki's anger started to build and it can out in his voice. How could he have been so naïve to think that this boy had no idea who he was?  
  
"What?... If you don't want to read them, that's fine... it's just... it's just..." Suddenly he couldn't hold back anymore and the words came out before he even realised he was thinking them.  
  
"I just wanted to see you again!" 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Room Service  
  
Yuki blinked, stunned at what he had just heard, before regaining his stern composure. Why did his body react so powerfully to whatever this boy did? He had heard those exact same words millions of times for screaming fans at book signing and interviews, but he had never before known that saying to come for someone who so obviously wasn't interested in his fame or fortune. This was obvious from his innocent eyes that still shone with the naïve stupidity of not knowing who he was talking to.  
  
Shuichi, slightly scared by his own outburst as well as the awkward silence that followed, noticed Hiro arriving at the bar once again and took it as his opportunity to escape the situation.  
  
Yuki got up to leave, but just before this, he slid a folded napkin across the polished wood and placed it in front of Hiro.  
  
"Give this to that pink haired kid."  
  
Shuichi hesitated outside the hotel suite door, still holding the napkin in his hand. The writing had been rushed; a spur of the moment thing, but it was still incredibly neat and well presented.  
  
"You know where I am,  
Yuki Eiri"  
  
He must have been looking at the napkin through out the rest of his shift as it was now rather crumpled and dirty looking, unlike when Hiro had first passed it to him. But he couldn't help but keep checking what was written on thing. Was this guy really inviting him up to his room? And if he was, why?  
  
Shuichi was so confused with the whole situation that he nearly didn't notice his manager walking down the hotel corridor before it was too late. Needed a place to hide, and quickly, the not to bright boy barged through the door in front of him and closed the door firmly behind him. His breath was coming out fast as he tried to peer through the spy hole to check that his boss had passed.  
  
Letting out a relaxing sigh as he watched a vague yet stout figure disappear from his view, Shuichi turned to realise that his relief was to be short lived.  
  
"I know I invited you up here, but you could have knocked" The author's voice was as cool and calm as ever, coming from his position on the couch, not once looking up from his book as he spoke.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, it was just that I was outside and I really needed to hide as my manager came down the hall leaving me no choice but to come in here as it was the first room that was there or else I would have been in so much trouble, maybe even sacked." Finally Shuichi's high speed recollection of the past few moments slowed to a stop just as his eyes met with an icy glare from across the room.  
  
Realising his look was coming across as something quite sinister, he softened his gaze and in the same voice as before asked, "So you didn't come here to see me then?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, well, I did." Nervously the pink haired kid darted his eyes about uneasily not quite knowing where to look as he positioned one arm up behind his head and twisted a lock of his hair between his fingers. He had many strange habits, a few of which were on display now. Yuki would never admit it, not even to himself, but he found it adorable that the kid was so nervous around him.  
  
Just looking at the boy squirm, trying to think of what to say, memories started to stir in Yuki's head of the last time the young boy was in his room. Having him pinned against the wall had made the boy squirm in the same way. This thought lead the writer's body to react before his mind could catch up with what he was feeling. Trying to put the boy out of misery and also to gain some control over his own body, Yuki brought up a topic of conversation then.  
  
"Where are your lyrics then? Didn't you want me to look at them?"  
  
Shuichi hung his head in shame for the second time that day in front of the now risen figure of the author that stood a few meters away. How could he have forgot to bring his lyrics? What was he going to do now?  
  
"I'll go get them, I just put them down for a second so they must be..."  
  
Yuki cut the boy's sentence short as his body had got the better of him. While Shuichi's bright violet eyes had been focused towards the floor, Yuki had silently made his way over to the entrance and forced his lips down on the pair in front of him. His mind had had enough of trying to figure out a logical reason behind his emotions and instead, Yuki had given in to the carnal urges that were sending messages to every part of his body to reach out and hold the boy tightly and not let go.  
  
Letting out a loud yawn, Shuichi started to carry out his normal morning ritual which began with a large stretch. This morning however his hand met with something quite unexpected, making him withdraw it quite sharpish. With his eyes still shut, he sent his hand back out to re-inspect the mysterious object. After a few pokes with his fingers, the realisation dawned on him, causing him to sit bolt upright, eyes suddenly wide open.  
  
Under the heap of duvet in the bed next to him lay another person. It also dawned on him that he was in one of the hotel beds. How had he managed to end up in this situation?  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichi's voice quivered slightly as he tried to figure out what response he wanted from his question. If it wasn't Yuki, then who else's bed could he have ended up in. But if it did turn out to be Yuki, then what the hell had happened last night? It didn't take long for Shuichi to find out it was the latter.  
  
"God it's early. Go back to sleep." His voice was muffled under the duvet, but it was definitely his.  
  
Shuichi's mind was reeling with so many thoughts and questions, which basically all boiled down to the same thing -- What the hell HAD happened last night? 


End file.
